I'm No Angel that's for Sure
by Halawen
Summary: She's done with Eli and she thinks that Drew is done with her so when a charming boy pays attention to her and makes her feel good she ignores her instincts. How will Drew react when he finds out that Clare not only has a new boy but that new boy is none other than Vince Bell? Clare believes Vince has changed but Drew is sure Vince is still dangerous so who is right?
1. Ransom My Heart, but Baby Don't Look Bac

**Welcome to my new short story which is also my 150** **th** **story!**

 **Legal: I own nothing but the idea**

 **Important things to know before reading:**

 ***Takes place right after Sparks Will Fly**

 ***Adam did not die or crash but he and Becky fought and the Becky's went back to Florida**

 ***Adam does know what happened with Asher and how Clare almost got revenge but Drew doesn't know**

 ***** **Alli was never with Leo after Paris and he never came to the states she and Dallas are dating**

 ***Fitz still works at the Dot and is somewhat friends with Clare, Adam and even Drew**

 ***Maya is dating Zig and Zoe was never raped but her career ruined and was expelled after getting drunk at school and damaging school property**

 ***Adam is dating Grace**

 ***Clare is not and will not get pregnant**

 ***Rest cannon through Sparks will Fly**

 **Ch. 1 Ransom My Heart, but Baby Don't Look Back**

 **(CLARE)**

The loud music and rowdy teenagers were nothing but background noise to me as I sit in this teen club stirring my drink with my straw absentmindedly. My last moments with Drew and with Eli run through my head. I went home changing out of my saloon dress but I didn't want to stay at the dance or anywhere near Drew. So I left, wandering in the snow a while before coming to this teen club on the far side of Riverdale. I was fairly certain I wouldn't run into anyone I know here and I just needed a place to escape and stew in my anger. After everything I said to Eli and knowing I'd been falling in love with Drew, I told Eli we were done. But when I went to Drew he tells me he won't be a rebound and walks away from me! He didn't try to talk to me, didn't tell me why he thought he was a rebound he just suddenly decided it! How on earth could he think that after all that's happened this last semester? After all the time we've spent together this last semester.

"Hey there Sexy, what's a hot thing like you doing alone in a place like this?" A boy asks sitting next to me and interrupting my anger and boy loathing.

"Waiting for a guy to hit on me with a truly cheesy pickup line so I could knee him in the nuts," I respond with a biting tone.

"Ooh spicy, I like a girl with attitude especially one that looks so sugary sweet," the boy replies.

"Maybe this will cool you off," I respond tossing my drink on him and getting off the stool. I grab my coat and purse and walk out of the club. I get outside putting my coat on and the boy runs after me coming to my side.

"You know it's a shame to see such a beautiful girl look so sad and angry," he remarks as he puts on his own jacket.

"You are just full of corny lines aren't you?"

"Yeah," he grins running ahead of me a couple of steps and blocking my path, "but that one was sincere."

"You look oddly familiar," I comment now that I'm getting a good look at him. He has a deep chocolate brown complexion. Tall with a round face and his very short hair looks like it had been previously shaved or very close cropped, but is beginning to grow a little more which kind of matches my hair. His dark eyes are deep set in oval sockets. If I wasn't so pissed I would find his wide grin and somewhat boyish features attractive. "You don't go to DeGrassi but I'm sure I've seen you before," I tell him pinching my eyebrows together and trying to place him.

"No I don't go DeGrassi but I know people there," he says extending his hand, "Vincent Bell."

As soon as he says his name I recognize him. I raise my hand but not to shake his hand, instead I smack him across the face as hard as I can. Hard enough that a red outline of my hand is left on his cheek.

"YOU SHOT ADAM YOU ROTTEN IDIOTIC GANGSTER SCUM!" I scream at him. I was already angry and boiling with animosity and now I'm faced with the guy that shot Adam! I feel like there's so much more I want to say to him, to yell at him for shooting Adam and brining a gun to prom. Only I'm so angry about everything else I can't think of any of them so I raise my hand and slap him again just as hard. It makes the red mark on his cheek even redder. From what I know about Vince I fully expect him to hit me back but he doesn't look angry, he doesn't even blink. Instead he takes my hand, which has just slapped him twice, and he kisses my palm.

"For such a beautiful hand it packs a mighty slap, my cheek will be tingling for hours. You know you're sexy when you're so angry," Vince grins releasing my hand.

"You can be as charming as you want I know what you did to Adam, what you did to Drew and how you treated Bianca, giving her bruises and forcing her to sell drugs. Now move or I will knee you in the nuts," I hiss at him pushing him out of my way and storming off. I only get a few steps on the snowy sidewalk before he catches up with me again.

"I'm sorry Adam got hurt, I didn't mean for him to get hurt I just wanted to scare Drew. I wasn't going to shoot anyone but Drew went all Hulk on me. I did my time and got out a better person," Vince says.

"Uh-hughff," I scoff at this answer, "this sounds familiar I suppose next you're going to tell me that you found God?"

"Do I look like the Jesus type to you?" He laughs.

"I don't know that there's a type," I reply looking him over and shake my head, "but no I guess not."

"I used to react with anger and not think about anyone else. I grew up, prison will do that to you and they make you take anger management classes. And yeah there was a pastor in prison and some people went that path but it's just not for me. I really am sorry for what I did to Adam, and for having Drew beat up even though he did kill my best friend. I'm especially sorry for how I treated Bianca. I was a very angry person back then but I'm not anymore, I saw a pretty girl upset in a club she didn't belong in and I wanted know why."

"Did they teach you to be charming in prison too?" I question crossing my arms dubious at his behavior. Of course I really don't know Vince, I've only seen him once ever and he was holding a gun. All I have ever heard about him I've heard from Bianca as we driving to my cabin chasing after ex-boyfriends.

"No all the charm is mine," he grins. "You still haven't told me why you were so upset and angry. Why don't you let me by you a hot chocolate and you can tell me what brought a scowl to that beautiful face," Vince says brushing his thumb over my cheek.

My instincts tell me that going with him is a bad idea; then again my instincts told me that having sex with Drew was a good idea so I decide to ignore my instincts. Vince holds his arm out to me and I link my arm with his. We walk down the street to a little coffee shop and Vince buys us two hot chocolates.

"Alright so what made you so upset and angry that you went walking through the snow to a club that doesn't suit you, rather than attending the hoedown at DeGrassi?" Vince asks.

"Don't mention that wretched dance to me," I reply with a slight growl in my voice.

"What happened at the dance?" Vince asks in a prodding voice.

While in the back of my mind a little voice in my head tells me not to say a word, it tells me Vince is dangerous and I should leave. However instead of leaving I find my lips moving and I begin to talk. He probably shouldn't know this stuff, I don't even know him but the fact that someone is interested in why I'm upset and wants to know what happened, just having someone care has let my guard down.

"I had sex with a boy I've been falling in love with all semester. I thought he was falling in love with me too. Maybe I wanted to think that he was falling in love with me too, I don't know. He was there every time I needed him even when my boyfriend wasn't. I tried to keep my distance but it was pretty much impossible. My boyfriend couldn't even be bothered to call me once a week, he's living this great new life at NYU and he's all but forgotten me. He rushes home last summer to be with me when he finds out I have cancer, he nurses me through it but as soon as I'm in remission he's back to New York and cheats on me before Thanksgiving. I found out at Thanksgiving and we broke up. But I took him back, he groveled and I took him back because I was afraid to be with the boy I wanted to be with so I went with what was safe. Of course what was safe went back to ignoring me and only coming up when we'd had a fight or he had something to make up for. So after months of struggling with my feelings I broke up with Eli and told Drew and we had sex," I say with gritted teeth. I've been looking down at the mug of hot chocolate in my hands but when I see Vince crack a half smile I glance up at him. He wipes it from his face giving me a sympathetic look and I continue. "Eli shows up right as we're done, he thinks we were only kissing but we get in a fight none the less. Eli doesn't want to let me go, Drew's angry that he's there and I said the wrong thing, I always say the wrong thing. Drew left us alone and I told Eli we couldn't be together because I wasn't even on his list of priorities and that Drew meant everything to me. Then I go out to find Drew and he tells me he won't be a rebound. He wasn't a rebound; if I wanted to rebound I would have had sex with Drew at Thanksgiving."

"Drew's a fucking moron, if it had been me I would have punched Eli and told him he lost you and to get out. If you ask me Drew got what he wanted from you and then he was done with you."

"Yeah I know and it really hurts because I thought I meant more to him than that," I sigh sipping at my hot chocolate. "Adam is my best friend and now I'm not even sure I can look at him again after what happened with me and Drew. I've got a little over a week until school resumes and I don't want to go back. I don't want to see Drew."

"Thing you ought to do," Vince says setting down his empty mug and moving next to me, "is teach Drew a lesson. Show him what a real rebound is, what angry revenge sex is truly is."

"No way, I know how you treated Bianca and I know nothing about you for all I know you'll give me syphilis," I respond quickly drinking the rest of my hot chocolate and setting down my mug. "Thanks for the hot chocolate but I really should be going now," I comment grabbing my coat and purse and getting up. I put on my coat and walk out the door but Vince follows me again.

"Where are you going? If you had anywhere to go you would have gone home from the dance instead of wandering. Why don't you come to my place? At least you won't be wandering in the snow and I don't have syphilis I'm clean, I've only been out a few months and only slept with one other girl in that time. We can go to the clinic right now if you want."

"That would imply that I was even pondering having sex with you," I shoot back keeping my voice sharp. He's right though about not having anywhere else to go. I can't go cry on Adam's shoulder I broke up with his other best friend and then had sex with his brother. Alli is dating Dallas and there are many things I don't feel comfortable confiding to Alli and Jenna lives with her. I can only imagine their reaction if they found out and Alli did date Drew for a while, a couple of years ago but none the less. My dad is gone, I barely hear from Darcy, and my parents…well Glen and I have never been close and I know my mom cares about me but I've really never confided in her about anything. Anyway they just got back from a trip and after the last 24 hours I've had I want to be anywhere but home. So I go back to ignoring my instincts, "Okay let's go to your place."

Vince smiles and puts his hand at my back; we walk a couple of blocks reaching a car which he unlocks. He uses a key so I assume it's his car, I get in and he drives us to an apartment building. I follow him up the stairs and he unlocks the door.

"Here we are home sweet home," Vince says taking off his coat and dropping his keys on the table by the door.

"You live here alone?" I question looking at the mess of the apparent bachelor pad.

"Me and my little brother Tiny," he replies.

"Tiny? He goes to DeGrassi," I remark taking off my coat in the warm apartment.

"Yep he's at the dance with his buddy Zig."

"Yeah I know Zig he was in Whisper Hug with Adam," I reply.

"You want a beer?" Vince offers.

"No I'd better not, I don't hold liquor very well," I tell him sitting on the sofa.

"Wouldn't want that," Vince says bringing me a glass of water as he sits next to me with a beer.

"So just what did you see in Drew anyway? I mean besides the fact that he was everything your pathetic boyfriend wasn't," Vince inquires.

"We got close after he was elected President and asked me to be his VP. I didn't think he'd ever even look at me that way. I'm not his usual type. He was sweet and we just bonded. Now I think everything I did see in him was a lie. I honestly don't know what makes me angrier, the fact that Eli could hardly make a phone call to me but when I tell him we're done he finds the time and the money to fly to Toronto and ruin my happy moment. Or that after getting close all semester, after all we've been through and knowing me the way he does now that Drew thought he was a rebound."

And then acting out of anger and hurt and frustration, knowing that this will hurt Drew the way he hurt me, and because Vince has actually made me feel good when I felt incredibly low and worthless. Also because I'm not thinking at all just reacting and I react by crushing my lips to his. I know he propositioned this earlier and I balked at the idea but right now, for whatever reason and whatever motivation, it seems like the best idea and it's what I want.

Vince instantly responds to the kiss, his right hand brushes the hair from my face and reaches around to the back of my head. His other hand remains in his lap, he's letting me be in charge. What I want is to feel anything but anger and currently Vince seems like a good outlet for that. I push him down on the sofa and grip his shirt pulling it from his jeans. My fingers run over his abs and then down to his jeans, my fingertips brush over the top of his jeans and Vince smiles into the kiss.

"What am I doing? We can't do this; I can't do this I already had impetuous sex once today having angry impetuous sex isn't going to fix anything. I should get home or at least get out of here," I tell him sitting up rapidly as my reasoning skills and rationality come back to me. "Thanks for everything but I should really go," I assert getting up and grabbing me jacket.

"No sweat I'll take you home," he says standing up and fixes his clothes.

"Thanks," I smile nervously feeling a little stupid now. We go back to his car and I tell him how to get to my house.

"I had fun tonight, call me if you want to do it again," Vince says when he parks in front of my house.

"Thanks for today it helped," I reply getting out of his car.

I walk to my front door and unlock it, my parents decided to go out to dinner which is probably a good thing. I microwave some leftovers, grab some juice and go up to my room. I turn on the light and shriek when I find someone in my room, dropping my glass of juice which shatters on the floor.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you," Vince apologizes.

"Then maybe you shouldn't be stalking around my room in the dark like a psychopath! What are you doing in here and how did you get in? And look what you did," I complain looking at the juice on my floor.

"Sorry," he apologizes scratching the back of his head with a sheepish look. Next thing I know he's picking me up. He lifts me up and takes me to my bed setting me down. "Where's the towels?" He asks.

"In the hall closet," I reply still shocked that he's even in here and even more shocked that he's cleaning up the mess of my juice falling on the floor. Vince goes out and finds a towel and then grabs my trashcan, he picks up all the glass, mops the rest with a towel that he then throws away and then he goes downstairs for the vacuum. He vacuums where the juice spilled and then sits on the bed with me. I've been watching him clean and haven't actually started eating yet. "I realized you didn't have my number so I came to give it to you. And I came in through your open window; you really shouldn't leave your window open like that it isn't safe. That looks disgusting," he comments looking at my food, "you should let me take you out to dinner, least I can do for sneaking in and scaring you."

"I guess," I reply slowly.

I get my coat and purse, take my now cold food down to the kitchen tossing it and we leave my house. Vince takes me to a little whole in the wall place but they have good food. He asks about my family, tells me about his brother and that their parents abandoned them when they were younger. We don't talk at all about Drew, Bianca or DeGrassi. I find myself relaxed and laughing and even happy by the time he takes me home.

"Thanks I had fun, you were actually the best part of my day," I smile when we're parked in front of my house again.

"I had fun too, now why don't you give me your phone so I can give you my number and you can call me next time you want to hang out," Vince says.

I bite my lip hesitating for a moment before I reach into my purse and pull out my phone handing it to Vince.

 **(ADAM)**

"You keep looking at your phone waiting for Grace to call?" Dallas teases taking my phone from me.

"She's still at her grandparents. I'm worried about Clare, she's not answering any of my calls or texts," I reply and notice my brother look away. "What did you do?" I question Drew because I know his guilty look.

"Your best friend and your big brother were fucking in the prop room during the dance," Dallas informs me.

"Dude don't say it like that," Drew grimaces.

"You were WHAT? Drew what the hell were you thinking?" I growl at my brother getting up and walking over to him.

"She wanted to, it was her idea and it was just rebound sex after she broke up with Eli," Drew responds with a growl.

"I haven't heard anything from her at all, I heard about her breakup with Eli from him! I'm thinking it's because she doesn't want to put me in the middle of the breakup but worse she had sex with my brother! And what makes you think it was rebound sex? Clare overthinks everything she wouldn't have rebound sex."

"Eli showed up and she told him I had nothing to do with their breakup. Plus Dallas pointed out that I rebounded with Zoe after Bianca so I was probably Clare's rebound," Drew responds.

"You listen to him about what Clare is thinking? The guy that thought it was a good idea to kiss her after he got her tipsy and she told him about Asher! If Clare hates me because the two of you are idiots I will never speak to either of you again. I'm going over there to talk to Clare," I say and run upstairs to grab my coat.

"Who the fuck is Asher?" Is the last thing I hear Drew say before I go into the kitchen. I grab my coat and tell Mom I'm going to Clare's and I take the car. I drive to Clare's parking out front and get out ringing the bell.

"Adam what are you doing here?" Clare asks when she opens the door.

"You weren't answering my calls or texts. I know what happened with you and Drew and what Dallas told him. They're both idiots," I tell her and she steps aside so I can come in. "I'm sorry my brother and my billet brother are idiots I don't want you to hate me because they suck."

"I don't hate you Adam, I didn't want to see Drew and I didn't want to put you in the middle. I don't know what they told you but me sleeping with Drew, it wasn't rebound sex Adam. I really care about Drew and I wanted to be with him, I still do but…forget it I don't want you to be in the middle."

"I could talk to Drew," I offer.

"No that would definitely put you in the middle. I was angry about it but except for Christmas with my parents the last few days have been fun. I made a new friend and got over my anger. I wish things had turned out differently but you can't turn back time. Anyway Drew is convinced he's a rebound and I don't think anything you said would make a difference," she sighs sitting on the sofa.

"He thinks that because that's what Dallas told him and because you told Eli that Drew had nothing to do with your breakup," I enlighten her.

"I didn't want them to start fighting and I wasn't thinking, Eli showed up and it threw me for a loop. Of course Drew had something to do with the breakup but he wasn't the only reason. There were lots of reasons Eli and I broke up and Drew was one of them. And why would Dallas tell him that?"

"I don't know, it wasn't his place to say anything and I'm sorry he did and that Eli showed up although I'm still not sure how I feel about you and Drew."

"Well I doubt it will be a problem for you now," Clare responds with a smile. "Let's not talk about this anymore; you want to go to a movie or something?"

"Yeah sure," I grin.

Clare goes upstairs and gets her coat and shoes on, she grabs her purse and we go out to my car. I drive us downtown and we spend the day together. Avoiding all talk of my brother and Dallas, I take her back home after eating at our favorite spot.

"I had fun today thanks Adam," she smiles.

"You know I'm still you're friend, and Eli's and I'm kinda in the middle anyway but I'll try to stay out of it. You got plans for tomorrow night?" I question since tomorrow is New Year's Eve.

"No I'll probably just stay home and have a quiet evening. I'll see you at school on Monday," Clare says and hugs me before getting out of the car. I wait until she's inside before driving home.

"So how's Clare?" Drew asks when I come in.

"Well she doesn't hate me but she didn't want to talk about either of you. Monday at school should be interesting."

 **(CLARE)**

"We're leaving for the party now Clare, we'll be home about one. If you do go out home by one okay?" Mom tells me as she grabs her coat.

"Have fun," I wave to my parents before they leave for the New Year's party.

My parents leave and I grab a container of ice cream from the freezer, ready to settle in for a solitary New Year's Eve of watching movies and pigging out on junk food. Before I can even reach the sofa and turn on the TV my cell phone rings. When I see that it's Vince calling I actually smile. I didn't see Alli or Jenna at all over break and only saw Adam when he came by a couple of days ago. Vince called nearly every day, mostly to check up on me, he took me to dinner a couple of times, mostly we just talked on the phone.

"Hi Vince," I smile.

"Happy New Year's Spicy you still planning to spend tonight alone?"

"I was just about to settle in with a movie and some ice cream," I reply.

"I think you should come out, my buddy is throwing a New Year's party," Vince says.

"I don't think I'll be much fun and I don't know you're friends," I reply.

"Then you should come out and meet them and I happen to know you're great company," Vince replies.

"I guess a party would be fun. Give me ten minutes to get ready," I tell him and hang up.

Since I'm in sweats I'm not about to go to a party this way so I run upstairs. I change quickly into a black boot cut jeans and a dark blue sweater. I brush my hair to be sure it's not all over the place and get my boots on just as the doorbell rings. Grabbing my coat and purse I turn out the lights and lock the door.

"You look great," Vince smiles as I lock up the door. I smile and go down to his car with him, he opens my door and I get in. He drives a few blocks parking in front of a single story house it's sort of run down and this isn't the best part of town. Vince parks and we get out, Vince walks straight in and a tall boy approaches us.

"Hey Erik this Clare," Vince introduces me.

"It's nice to meet you," I smile politely.

"Welcome to the party," Erik grins.

"Come on, you want a drink? I know no alcohol," Vince says.

"Yeah, uh I think I'll go with you," I comment looking around the party and feeling very out of place.

"Don't worry you're safe everyone knows you're with me," Vince says.

He puts his arm around me and we walk to the kitchen where the drinks are and some food. Vince introduces me to some of his friends and we wander and he talks to people. I don't talk too much, there isn't anyone from DeGrassi here and I feel don't feel like I belong here. But every time I start to look uncomfortable talking to one group of people Vince excuses us and moves on. We sit for a while and we're alone, well as alone as you can be in a great crowd of people. Just before midnight Erik turns on the TV and we all countdown to midnight, I smile and turn to say Happy New Year to Vince and his lips crush to mine. I'm not shocked by the kiss; I enjoy it and kiss him back, my lips parting when his tongue slides across my bottom lip. I pull out of the kiss after a moment and we're both smiling. It wasn't an angry impetuous kiss; it was a kiss we both wanted.

"I should get home, my curfew is one," I comment after a moment of silence.

"Then let's get you home," he grins getting up and pulling me up. He puts his arm around me and we leave the party.

"I had a good time, thanks for getting me out," I smile when we're outside of my house.

"Me too, goodnight Spicy," he grins leaning over to kiss me but I put my hand on his chest.

"Just so you know I'm not Bianca. I won't sell drugs for you; if I catch with drugs I'll call the cops. If you put bruises on me I'll knee you in the nuts. If you try to rape me I'll castrate you myself," I warn him.

"I believe that you will and I already told you I've changed," he says brushing a curl from my face. "Goodnight Spicy," he smiles leaning over to kiss me again and this time I don't push him away.

I pull away after a few seconds and say goodnight going into my house. My parents arrive home as we're getting ready for bed. I go to bed not thinking of Drew or worried about school which is back in session tomorrow. I wake to my alarm the next morning and get ready for school; everything is fine until I see Drew in the hallway. I walk quickly to my locker but then find him in my homeroom.

"Hey you want to sign up for salsa dancing with Dallas and me? Jenna even convinced Connor to come," Alli says as she and Dallas come into class.

"No thanks that sounds like a couple thing and I'm not in a couple," I reply shooting a look to Drew and he looks away.

"There could be single guys," Alli encourages.

"Alli you're social chair for the school not my life but I appreciate it," I reply and she drops it.

Thankfully the only one in my second period class is Adam. I smile when I see him and sit at my desk.

"How was your New Year's?" I ask Adam.

"Not too bad, Drew and Dallas went to a party at Owen's but I was out with Grace. Did you just stay at home?"

"No I ended up going to a party," I reply.

Second period, studies in literature, actually goes by pretty quickly since I'm not ignoring anyone. And when the bell rings it's lunch time.

"You can eat with me, Grace, Zig and Maya," Adam offers.

"That's okay I'm going to go get a start on my homework and eat outside," I tell him.

I walk outside sitting at a picnic table and almost as soon as I sit down at a picnic table flowers are held in front of me. I look up to see Vince holding the flowers.

"What are you doing here? You can't be on school grounds."

"I came to see you, and I thought Drew should know you had a real rebound and who it was with," he grins.

He hands me the flowers and then leans over to kiss me but I pull away. His lips still catch my cheek and I hear people approaching. I turn and look over my shoulder just in time to see Drew storming over with Dallas, Alli, Jenna and Adam. Drew is running over with clenched fists and my heart begins pounding as I know this is not going to turn out well.

 **The update on Friday December 11** **th** **will pick up from a little before this in Drew's pov.**


	2. Can't Tell a Note From a Symphony

**One Shot Month was fun and I knocked several one shots off my list, of course I plotted five new ones but that's besides the point. Next year though I think I'll have One Shot Month in September instead of a One Shot Week that month. That way there won't be a two month gap for long stories.**

 **So I realized today that I left out a story in the poll. If you go back to the poll on my page on the DeGrassi Saviors site you'll notice that Go & Hide & Runaway has been added to the poll. There is already a 2nd chapter of Go & Hide & Runaway planned for March but if you want more than a single follow up chapter you should vote for it. The poll itself will come down on Sunday.**

 **Tonight is not as short as last night but it's still pretty short. We got the office all packed up today and it took all day which didn't leave me much time to write. But now it's the weekend and that means more time to write.**

 **Ch. 2 Can't Tell a Note From a Symphony**

 **(ADAM)**

"Tell me I'm seeing things just tell me I'm seeing things, tell me the guy that shot me is not talking to my best friend," I exclaim.

Drew, Dallas, Alli and Jenna, who are all on the steps with me, look over and see Vince not just talking to Clare but handing her flowers and then kissing her cheek! When Drew sees this he begins storming over and we follow him. Clare turns around and sees us coming; she looks worried and bites her lip.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Drew yells pushing Vince away from Clare.

"Chill Pretty Boy I was just thanking Clare for being my New Year's date," Vince says and we all freeze from shock.

"You went out with him?" I question.

"You weren't a rebound Pretty Boy but she had no problem rebounding with me," Vince smiles and takes Clare's waist. Vince turns Clare back to face him then placing his fingers under Clare's chin and begins tipping her chin up to kiss him Drew loses it. My brother clenches his fist and throws a punch hitting Vince in the face and keeping him from kissing Clare. Vince is knocked back a bit and then clenches his own fist and Clare grabs his arm.

"Don't fight you shouldn't be here anyway unless you're here for your brother," Clare says to Vince.

"I'll call you later Spicy," Vince grins at her brushing his fingers along her cheek and then he turns around to walk to his car. Drew starts to follow him but Clare puts her hand on Drew's chest.

"Drew stop," she tells him.

"Spicy?" Alli questions.

"It's what he calls me," Clare shrugs.

"We got that but how could you be hanging out with Vince?" I demand.

"If you're doing this to hurt me it's succeeding," Drew says.

"I'm not doing it to hurt you but if you hadn't decided you were a rebound Drew I'd never have met Vince. I left the hoe down upset and Vince found me and when I realized who he was I slapped him and yelled at him for shooting Adam."

"If you slapped him and yelled at him then why did you spend New Year's with him and why did he bring you flowers?" I inquire as the bell rings.

"You had better fill us in later," Alli asserts as we walk into the school. Drew, Clare and I all have a spare this period so we take her into the student council office.

"How could you be dating him?" Drew growls at her and she glares at him.

"We're not dating Drew we've hung out a few times and mostly talked on the phone. I was going to spend New Year's Eve alone but Vince called and invited me to a party and it was fun."

"Vince is not fun Clare Vince is dangerous he brought a gun to prom, he had me beat up, he abused and raped Bianca," Drew snarls.

"I know that Drew and I told him if he raped me I'd castrate him and if I caught him with drugs I'd turn him into the cops myself. He calls me Spicy because I stand up to him. He's not that juvenile delinquent anymore he did his time and he's changed."

"Oh brother not this again I've heard this before and it ends with you getting cyber stalked and Fitz showing up at your house," I comment.

"Vince is not Fitz and Fitz did change too his…"

"Obsession Clare Vince had an obsession," I speak up.

"Fine but Vince was just a nice guy and a person to talk to when I needed one."

"You could have talked to me," I point out and Clare looks at Drew.

"No I couldn't, not the night of the hoe down and I didn't even see you until just before New Year's. Vince is not cruel or bad to me he's been nice and he's not the guy that brought a gun to prom and I can hang out with whomever I like," Clare says and walks away from us.

"What is it with her and bad boys? Aside from Jake and maybe you she's like a bad boy magnet. What is it about her that attracts the bad boys? Is it because she seems so innocent because she's really not she's been through and done a lot of stuff," I exclaim now that Clare's gone.

"Stuff like what? What has she done?"

"Why do you care so much if you think you were nothing but a rebound?"

"Maybe I was wrong about that and I shouldn't have listened to Dallas."

"Yeah and if you'd stood up to Eli and told him to leave and told Clare how you feel she never would have run out and run into that psycho," I comment.

"So we won't let her hang out with Vince," Drew says.

"If you think you can stop her you don't know Clare at all," I reply shaking my head and walking away from my brother.

I spend the rest of my spare doing homework in the library. We all have chemistry last period but since we're concentrating on an experiment no one can ask Clare about Vince. There's no student council today so we all leave school together. Vince is waiting by his car just off school property and when Drew sees this he grabs Clare's arm and stops her from walking.

"You can't hang out with him," Drew tells her.

"Excuse me?!" Clare demands.

"You pig you can't tell her what to do," Alli snaps at Drew.

I decide it's better to just not get involved in this argument I start walking toward the minivan.

"Hey Adam," Vince calls to me but I ignore him. "Adam come here a minute I want to talk to you," he calls again.

I look back at the steps to see Clare arguing with Drew. Dallas seems to be taking Drew's side; Alli and Jenna are taking Clare's and Connor well he's probably saying whatever comes to mind. I doubt Vince is going to shoot me or anything in front of Clare so I walk over to him to see what he wants.

"What?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for shooting you. I wasn't trying to shoot you," he tells me. He looks ashamed and even sounds remorseful but that doesn't mean I believe him.

"No you intended on shooting my brother and the bullet found me instead," I reply.

"Fair enough but I was angry back then, my pride got the better of me and I was angry when Drew thought he could tell me what to do with B."

"If you hurt Clare I swear you will pay for it," I warn him.

"She told me the same thing and I believe her and you. I'm not the guy that shot you and I'm not here to cause trouble with you or Drew I just came to pick Clare up."

"I don't know what your agenda is with her but I will be watching."

"Hey what the hell are you doing with my brother?" Drew growls appearing suddenly and Clare runs over getting between Vince and Drew to keep them from fighting.

"We were just talking it's alright Drew, let's go home," I say to Drew and look at Clare, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Adam," she smiles.

"What the hell did he want?" Drew asks when we're in the minivan.

"He apologized for shooting me, I think he was trying to get on my good side because wants to be with Clare. I told him I'd be watching him and if he hurt Clare he'd regret it."

"What's she even doing with him?"

"I think she's trying to hurt you," Dallas speaks up from the backseat.

"Shut up Dallas! Considering your record with Clare you are no longer aloud to conjecture on anything that has to with you."

"If she is trying to hurt me it's succeeding," Drew sighs.

 **(CLARE)**

"Come on I'll take you home," Vince tells me when Adam and Drew walk away.

"I don't think you should come to the school anymore it just pisses Drew off," I reply after getting in his car.

"You don't like seeing Drew angry after what he did to you?"

I bite my lip and look out the window, "When I ran into you the night of the hoe down and I went with you a lot of it had to do with wanting to make Drew angry and hurt him. However if all I cared about was making Drew angry I would have had angry sex with you that night. I like hanging out with you and spending time with you has nothing to do with how it makes Drew feel."

"And I like being with you, which is why I keep coming to the school so I can see you."

"Which is sweet but you flare Drew's temper and I don't want you two to fight. What did you say to Adam?"

"I said I was sorry for shooting him and I liked you," Vince grins and it makes me smile.

"What are you doing?" I question when he parks at my house and gets out of the car.

"Hanging out with you while you do your homework," he replies.

"Don't you have something better to do than to watch me do homework? Shouldn't you have a job or something now that you're out of prison and not going to school," I comment unlocking my front door. "Wait you're not still running a gang are you? If I find out you're in a gang I'm going to turn you in that has to be a violation of your parole."

"I told you Spicy I learned my lesson and I don't sell drugs or run a gang and I got a job but I'm off today and I want to spend it with you," Vince replies and I smile.

"You should still probably be gone before my mom gets home. I'd rather not have her ask you a billion questions."

"When does she usually get home?"

"You should be gone by 5:30," I reply sitting on the sofa to start my homework.

"What about your stepdad?"

"He almost never gets home before six and even if he does he'll just say hi to you. He doesn't like to get too involved when it comes to me."

Vince grins and sits on the sofa with me; he actually does sit and watch me do homework. When I shift on the sofa and put the laptop in my lap Vince puts my feet on his. I continue doing homework for about ten minutes before Vince starts stroking my legs.

"What are you doing?"

"You have soft skin," he replies with a grin.

"Do you remember what happens if you try and rape me?" I question without looking up from my laptop.

"Easy Spicy I'm just stroking your leg, if you want me to stop just tell me to stop."

"Stop I need to concentrate on my homework," I tell him and he takes his hand away. "You don't have to stay you know you must be dying of boredom."

"I want to be here with you, I like watching you do just about anything," he grins.

"Which means you don't want to watch me do some things and yet homework is on the list of things you do want to watch me do?"

"Well I don't want to watch you go to the bathroom or kiss another guy," he says and I peek up from my laptop, "but watching you do homework I don't mind. You're cute when you're concentrating."

"I still think you learned how to sweet talk in juvie," I respond setting down my laptop and Vince grins.

"Does this mean it's sexy time?" He asks leaning forward to kiss me and I stop him by putting my foot in his crotch.

"No it means you're making it hard to concentrate and I'm taking a break," I reply.

"So what are we going to do on your break?" He asks.

"I'm getting a snack you can make out with the sofa," I reply getting up.

Vince follows me to the kitchen and we both get something to eat. I sit at the table instead of sitting back on the sofa.

"I think you should be my girlfriend and make us official. If you want to be of course," he says.

"You remember the rules?"

"Yeah if you catch me with drugs you'll turn me into the cops, if I try to rape you you'll castrate me and if I bruise you you'll…" Vince pauses trying to remember what I said. "You'll have Adam and Drew kill me?"

"Close enough. One last thing if I agree to be your girlfriend, and I haven't agreed to it yet, we're dating because we like each other not to make Drew angry and I don't want you to rub it in his face that we're dating or even tell him. I'll tell them," I insist.

"Whatever you want Spicy, so does this mean you're my girlfriend?"

"I'll be your girlfriend just remember the rules," I tell him.

"You want me to tattoo it on my arm?"

"No just remember them and know that I am not Bianca and if you try to pull any crap with me it will be the last stupid decision you ever make," I assert.

"That's why I like you Spicy you stand up to me," Vince smiles leaning over and giving me a gentle kiss.

"Now that we're dating will you go home so I can finish my homework?"

"Okay I'll leave as soon as I finish eating," he replies. "See you tomorrow Spicy Girlfriend," Vince smiles when he's done eating and steals a kiss from me. "Shall I pick you up tomorrow?" Vince inquires when I walk him to the door.

"I have student council tomorrow but maybe we can get together after," I reply.

"Okay call me after student council," he replies kissing me again.

I close the door and go back to doing my homework. Mom gets home just after I finish and I help her with dinner but don't say anything about Vince. When I get to school the next morning the Torres brothers are on the steps with Dallas and Alli.

"This better not be another lecture about me and Vince," I comment.

"I don't trust him and I don't want you around him," Drew states.

"It doesn't matter what you think Drew you're not the one dating him," I respond.

"You're dating now? Are you sure about this Clare it seems a little like trying to plant pictures on Asher's computer. Have you really thought this through?" Adam asks.

"Who the fuck is Asher?" Drew demands.

"I'll fill you in later," Dallas tells him.

"How do you know about Asher?" Alli questions her boyfriend.

"You going to fill her in too?" I ask Dallas and he scratches the back of his head with a sheepish look.

"Uh excuse us a second," Dallas replies pulling Alli away. We watch them a moment then Alli looks angry and slaps Dallas but he apologizes and they kiss.

"Clare Vince is going to hurt you," Drew says.

"If he does then I'll knee him and if he does it's not your problem Drew you were nothing but a rebound," I reply before walking inside.

 **(DREW)**

"She said that to hurt you," Adam comments when Clare goes inside.

"Yeah I know and it worked. I never should have listened to Dallas or left Clare with Eli. I don't care what she says Vince is bad and he's going to hurt her," I remark as Adam and I go inside.

"I know but like I said you can't tell Clare anything," Adam replies.

"Yeah it's very annoying but I don't trust him and I'm going to keep an eye on her whether she likes it or not," I assert.

"Good luck with that," Adam replies patting my shoulder.

I go to my locker and then to class and Clare is at her desk. Dallas and Alli come in and Alli starts talking to Clare. I want to talk to Clare but I'm not sure she'll talk to me. It's not like we have the opportunity in class anyway and she's not in my second period class. I look for her at lunch but don't find her, after lunch however we have a spare and I find her with Adam.

"Clare Vince is playing you, he's not a good guy and he's going to hurt you it's all he's ever done," I tell her interrupting whatever conversation she was having with my brother.

"Is it just impossible for you to believe that people change?" Clare asks with her hand on her hip and an annoyed tone.

"Not everyone just Vince," I reply.

"When I stormed out of the dance with a broken heart that night I would have given anything to see you be this jealous. But now Drew it's just petty and it's not attractive," Clare snaps at me leaves quickly.

"You really should have told her how you feel at the hoe down," Adam admonishes me.

"Yeah I know and I'll be regretting not saying anything for a long time. Now who the hell is Asher and what pictures?" I ask my brother.

"Asher Shostak her co-op boss last year he assaulted her and she got fired because he told his boss she came onto him. So she very nearly planted naked pictures on his computer to make sure he was arrested."

"She really isn't innocent is she?"

"Nope and that's just the tip of the ice berg with her."

"Did you talk to her about Vince?"

"I don't want her with him but I already know telling her that is just going to piss her off. Unless or until he does something I'm staying out of it, all of it."

"I'm not going to let him hurt her, I'll make sure he doesn't."

 **The update will be Wednesday the 16** **th** **picking up probably after school and we might have some Vince pov.**


	3. Clung to the Hopes & the Lies

**The poll on my page is down now everything will get at least one more chapter. I will begin plotting them over Christmas break and schedule them beginning in April. Taken Some Bad Times will be the first to get a follow up chapter as it got an astounding 98 votes! Thank you everyone for voting and I'm glad everyone enjoyed one shot month.**

 **Ch. 3 Clung to the Hopes & the Lies**

 **(DREW)**

"Okay meeting adjourned," I say calling today's student council meeting to a close. Clare grabs her stuff and is the first to leave, Connor walks out with Jenna and I look at Dallas. "Can you walk home? I need the car," I tell Dallas.

"Yeah sure," Dallas shrugs.

"I'll take you home I'm sure Jenna won't mind," Alli offers and Dallas grins.

I run out and get in my car following Vince as he pulls out with Clare in the passenger seat. I'm careful to follow at a distance but I also make sure not to lose them. Vince pulls into the parking garage for an apartment building and I park across the street. I try to get into the building but it's secured so I cross the street and start looking into windows trying to find Vince's apartment. After about half an hour of trying to find which apartment is Vince's from the outside and see in I give up and get in my car waiting for Clare to come out. I start doing my homework but keep one eye on the garage and building exit watching for Clare to come out. I've been doing it for about half an hour when there's a knock on the car window and it startles me. When I look over I see Zig standing there and I roll down the window.

"Hey Drew what are you doing over here?" Zig asks.

"Spying on Clare," I reply and Zig looks around looking for Clare but of course he doesn't see her anywhere. "She's in Vince's apartment somewhere in that building."

"What in the hell is Clare doing with my brother?" I hear Tiny ask and they look behind Zig to see Tiny.

"They're dating she thinks he's changed and I don't trust him, uh no offense Tiny."

"Is she nuts she's going to get herself killed," Tiny remarks and then looks at me, "you want to come up? Spying would be easier if you were in the apartment."

"Love to thanks," I grin setting down my book and getting out of the car. I lock the car before following Tiny and Zig into the building.

"When did Clare start dating Vince and why?" Zig questions as we walk up the stairs.

"I guess they started dating last night and I'm not sure why other than I screwed up and she was angry. And Vince has her convinced that he's a changed guy. She seems to think he's an angel now," I comment with a roll of my eyes.

"We're home," Tiny calls into the apartment as he unlocks and opens the door. I walk in just in time to see Clare and Vince pulling out of a kiss.

"Drew what are you doing here?" Clare asks with shock. Vince looks angry at first and then he gets a devious grin and pulls Clare onto his lap kissing her neck. He only gets a couple of kisses on her flesh before she grabs his face. "Stop there's other people here," she tells him. He does stop kissing her neck but he tightens his arms around her.

"I asked Drew to come over," Tiny informs them.

"Yeah just spending an afternoon with friends," I reply putting my arms around Tiny and Zig's shoulders. Clare gives me a suspicious look I'm sure she knows that I've never really hung out with Zig and Tiny before, at least not without Adam and Grace also in the mix. That's just fine I don't mind if she knows I'm spying on her.

"Well if everyone is going to be here for dinner I'll order some pizza, why don't you come help me Spicy," Vince comments. He doesn't exactly give her a choice as he stands up with her in his arms and carries her into a bedroom. While Clare and Vince are in the bedroom ordering pizza, and probably kissing, I tell Zig and Tiny what I know of how Clare and Vince got together. "Pizza's on the way," Vince says when they come out to the living room again.

Vince sits down on the sofa and turns on the TV, Clare sits next to him so I sit on the other side of her. Zig and Tiny sit on the floor and we all watch TV, well we're all looking at the TV but I'm not sure how many of us are actually paying attention. I'm paying more attention to Vince and Clare. When Vince puts his arm around her and she cuddles into him I feel like vomiting and when he turns her head to him and steals her lips for a kiss I almost do vomit. At least when he starts caressing her arm she elbows him in the side. When there's a knock on the door Vince tosses his wallet at Tiny and tells him to pay for the pizza. Zig gets up to help Tiny and they bring the pizza box back setting it on the table.

"Get some plates and napkins I don't want to get pizza grease on Clare's wonderfully soft skin," he says caressing her skin but looking directly at me. He's taunting me that it's now his skin to caress I'm certain that's what he's doing.

"I can get the plates," Clare offers.

"No you stay seated Spicy," Vince says as Tiny and Zig get up. Vince breathes in Clare's scent and nuzzles his nose into her neck. "I think you should stay the night tonight," Vince whispers against her skin but it's loud enough that I hear it.

"No way," I blurt out and Clare shoots me a glare before looking back at Vince.

"I can't sleep over I have to get home and do my homework my mom still doesn't know about you," Clare comments.

"You can lie," Vince replies as he begins trailing kisses down her neck.

"No I need to get home tonight and we've only been a couple for 24 hours," she remarks as Tiny and Zig bring over plates, napkins and pop.

"You can sleep over tomorrow night then," Vince says caressing his hand along her leg.

Clare turns to Vince and grabs his crotch tightly enough that Vince cringes in pain. Zig, Tiny and I all just stare at this scene, I'm fully expecting Vince to hit her, punch her or grab her arm like I'm sure he would have done if Bianca had ever done that. I tense up read to fight Vince as soon as he even begins to hurt Clare.

"Behave yourself or I'm leaving now I'm not sleeping over on a school night," Clare tells him in a firm voice releasing his crotch. Instead of hitting her Vince smiles and softly kisses her cheek.

"I just want to spend time with my sexy, spicy girlfriend Spicy," he tells her and Clare smiles.

"Which is sweet but I'm not ready to spend the night," she tells him.

I still can't believe he didn't hit her or grab her arm or something. Maybe he just didn't do anything with the rest of us here but I doubt he cares. Vince kisses her and hands her a plate. Clare takes a piece of pizza and the rest of us begin eating and watching TV. No one says anything until Vince gets up and goes into the washroom.

"Clare you shouldn't be with my brother he is not a good guy he's dangerous and his lifestyle is dangerous. He got smarter after prison not better, he just got smarter about running the gang," Tiny tells her.

"He told me he wasn't running a gang anymore," Clare comments in a small and hurt voice. It's a fracture in her trust in him.

"He is and he forced me into it, Tiny too. I've tried getting out he came to Maya's house and threatened to hurt the Matlin's if I left," Zig enlightens her and then we all go quiet when Vince comes out of the washroom.

"Are you still running your gang?" Clare asks him outright. Vince fires an irate look at Tiny and Zig. "Don't look at them answer my question, the truth Vincent," Clare demands and he looks back at her softening his expression and he almost looks regretful or maybe he's just sorry that she knows.

"It's not like you're thinking Clare I…" Vince begins but she cuts him off.

"You lied to me Vince! You told me you weren't running a gang not only are you running a gang but you've forced Zig and Tiny into it," she growls slamming down her plate and it breaks on the coffee table. She stands up and storms out before anyone can stop her and without grabbing her coat or backpack. I put down my plate, grab my coat and run after her getting my coat on as I run down the stairs. She might be small but she's fast and she's outside and nearly across the street when I catch up with her.

"Clare wait," I insist catching her hand in the middle of the street.

"Just leave me alone Drew," she responds trying to pull her hand away but I hold tight. When I see a car coming I pull her across the street next to my car. "I told you not to trust him, who knows what else he's lying to you about."

"Is that why you came today to prove that you were right and I was wrong?" She asks as she shivers in the cold. I try to take off my coat to give it to her and she bats it away.

"No I'm just looking out for you."

"Yeah well no one asked you too and I thought you didn't want to have anything to do with me?"

"I never said that I ju…" I begin but Vince runs out of the building after Clare.

"CLARE," he calls to her.

"Can you please take me home?" She requests.

"Yeah get in," I reply unlocking and opening the door for her and running around to the driver's side before Vince can get to us. I peel out and speed off before Vince can get to us.

"Clare I…"

"Just drive Drew don't talk please I just want to get home and I don't need a lecture from you," she snaps at me. I go quiet and decide it's better to let her cool down before I try to talk to her again, and when I get home I'll ask Adam to call her because she might talk to him. "Thanks for the ride," she says hopping out of my car as soon as I pull up to her house.

I watch her go inside and then I drive home grabbing my backpack and books before I go into the basement. Adam is here doing homework but Dallas must have stayed with Alli.

"Where'd you go?" Adam questions.

"I followed Clare and Vince after the meeting. Tiny invited me up to the apartment, Vince didn't like having me there but he was also gloating that he had Clare. Then she found out he was still running his gang and she stormed out so I took her home. I tried to talk to her but she didn't want to talk to me so I was hoping you'd call her."

"Drew," my brother admonishes.

"She won't talk to me but she might take a call from you, please Adam."

"Just what am I supposed to say to her?"

"Tell her you heard what happened and you're calling to check on her. And that I'm sorry," I tell him.

"Okay I'll try but she may not take a call from me either," Adam replies getting out his phone. At least she does pick up because I hear Adam's side of the conversation, as short as it is. "Hey I heard what happened I just calling to…yeah…okay I'll see you tomorrow," Adam says and hangs up.

"So what did she say?"

"She said she's fine and she needs time to think and she'd see us tomorrow at school."

 **(CLARE)**

I ran out of Vince's place so fast I left my backpack and books there so I can't do my homework. Mom and Glen have been in their room all night, Mom barely came out to say hi to me when I got home but that's fine I'd rather be alone tonight anyway. After stewing in my anger for a while and cursing the male species for their existence I'd showered and gone to bed early hoping I could sleep and wake up back in November and keep and of tis from ever happening. I couldn't of course but at least I could hope my dreams brought me to a happier place even if I didn't want to wake up and deal with it all tomorrow. I'd begun to fall asleep and was very nearly at a state of dreaming when suddenly a hand clamps down on my mouth! I shriek but it gets muffled baby his hand. I claw at him and start thrashing in my bed.

"Clare calm down it's me," Vince says turning on my bedside lamp and taking his hand from my mouth.

"What in the hell are you doing here? How did you get in and what did I tell you about skulking around dark rooms?" I scold him in a harsh whisper while I hit his arm several times for frightening me.

"I'm sorry but you turned off your phone and I was afraid if I just came over while everyone was awake you'd call the cops and have me arrested."

"Which is exactly what I'm going to do now," I reply reaching for my phone but Vince takes my hand.

"Please Clare just listen, let me explain. If you still want to call the cops after that then you can," Vince begs.

"Fine I'll listen but make it quick and let's go downstairs so we don't wake my parents."

I get out of bed and Vince whistle when he sees the tank top and panties I wear to bed. He stops whistling when I glare at him though. I grab my robe and turn off my lamp then Vince follows me downstairs. I turn on one of the lamps by the sofa and look at him.

"I lied but you threatened to go to the cops," Vince begins and I cut him off.

"You still should have been honest with me I thought you were a better person."

"I am Clare and I know I lied but it's not easy to get out of a gang. I was still running it in prison because they don't let you out, my number two guy was running things on the surface but I was still in charge or other people would have taken over and they would have gone after Tiny. I'm trying to get out and turn my life around but I can't just walk away,, honest Clare I wanted to leave prison with a fresh start but they don't make it easy for you on the streets. You wouldn't know, you might not live in a palace but you've never had to steal so you could eat. Never watched your parents die or have to protect your little brother from a guy with a gun. I can't just walk away it takes time and I can't just leave I got Tiny here, and you," he says the last two words with a pleading and hopeful tone. I bite my lip mulling over everything he just said.

"If that's true than why force Tiny and Zig to be in the gang?"

"For their protection."

"There must be a better way of protecting them than forcing them to be in the gang."

"I suppose there could be."

"Then find it," I assert.

"It will take some time."

"If you want me they're out by tomorrow I don't care what you have to do."

"Does that mean you forgive me and we're still together?" Vince asks hopefully.

"No it means there's a chance but you had better not ever lie to me again. You find a way out and start working on it and I had better see progress and proof of it."

"Okay I'll figure it out, do you forgive me for lying?"

"Yes I forgive you."

"So are you still my girlfriend?" Vince questions with a smile.

"No drugs," I stipulate.

"I can't just…"

"No drugs Vince that's the deal if you really like me and you want to be with me no drugs and you find a way to get out of the gang for good. I'm not going to be with you and always worried that you're going to be arrested or someone is going to come after you with a gun. If you can't do that then get out now," I respond pointing to the door.

"You're tough, okay no drugs and I'll get out. Whatever it takes to keep you," Vince tells me with a sincere tone.

"If I find out that you're lying to me or not trying to get out then I'm gone."

"I swear to you I'll do it all I'd do anything for you Clare. I really care about you Spicy," Vince grins.

"Just remember the rules and what will happen if I find out you lied to me again. When I get out of school tomorrow I had better find out Zig and Tiny are out of the gang."

"I'll make sure they're out and protected."

"And you? I don't be caught in the crossfire because someone's coming after you."

"I wouldn't ever let anyone else hurt you Spicy," Vince says cupping my chin and capturing my lips for a gentle kiss.

I loop my arms around his neck and part my lips deepening the kiss. Vince smiles into the kiss leaning me back on the sofa. After a couple of moments of kissing his fingers open my robe and begin caressing a long my leg.

"Okay I think you need to go home now," I assert grabbing his hand before it goes any higher.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow after student council," he tells me.

"Fine but no more sneaking into my house."

"But I like sneaking into your house," he grins and I hit his arm.

"Vince no more sneaking in if you want to see me call."

"What if you don't pick up?"

"Take the hint and give me some space," I reply walking him to the door.

He smiles a little bigger and gives me another kiss before leaving. I lock the door when he's gone but now I'm not tired and I stay up late watching TV. I go to bed around two in the morning and nearly sleep through my alarm. I wake up late and as I'm rushing to get ready for school I realize that my backpack is still at Vince's place.

"If you missed me so much I could have spent the night," he tells me.

"I left my backpack and books at your place."

"I'll pick you up, I was going to drop Tiny and Zig off anyway. We're almost out the door we'll be in there in a few minutes," he says.

I hang up and grab a granola bar for breakfast. I put on my coat, scarf and mittens and wait outside for Vince. He pulls up a few minutes later and I run over getting in his car.

"We brought your coat too," Tiny tells me from the backseat.

"Thanks," I smile.

"They're out and I'll make sure they're protected," Vince says taking my hand as he starts driving again.

"Good and you?"

"I'm working on it, it's only been a few hours," Vince replies.

He pulls up to the school and we get out, I leave my other coat in the car but take my backpack and give Vince a quick kiss before getting out of the car. I walk inside just after Tiny and Zig; as soon as I'm inside Drew grabs my hand pulls me under the stairs.

"You got back together with him after last night are you insane?"

"I never actually broke up with him," I point out.

"He runs a gang Clare!"

"He's trying to get out and he let Tiny and Zig out," I inform Drew.

"And you believe him?"

"You believed Dallas when he told you that you were nothing but a rebound to me," I shoot back and turn around walking toward class.

"AND I WAS AN IDIOT!" Drew yells after me and everyone in the halls hears him.

I can hear the people laughing at Drew but I keep walking towards homeroom. Drew remains angry that still with Vince, he tries to talk to me a few times but I tell him to butt out. When I leave student council Vince is waiting at his car. He gets out when he sees me and greets me with a kiss.

"I have something for you," Vince says reaching into his pocket and pulling out a gold necklace. It says Spicy in cursive and has a gemstone dotting the I. "Turnaround," he tells me and I turn around pulling my hair up and Vince puts the necklace on me just as Drew and Dallas walk out. Vince kisses my jaw after the necklace is clasped and I let my hair down. "You want to come over?" Vince asks as we get in his car.

"I can't I have two days worth of homework to do," I comment.

"Alight I'll drive you straight home then," he replies with a sigh.

He takes me home and I give him a quick kiss before getting out of the car. For the next couple of days Vince is always there to pick me up when student council gets out. He wants me to come over and I keep refusing mostly because of the amount of work I have to do. He does assure me that he's trying to get out of the life and go straight. On Saturday he has we have our first official date, he takes me to dinner and we watch a movie at his apartment. Drew remains unhappy that I'm with Vince and Adam just tells me to be careful but he stays out of it otherwise all though he does spend a lot more time with Grace and a lot less time with me. Drew tells me at least once a day that Vince is bad and he's going to hurt me but that's about it. Besides that he doesn't talk to me at all except for student council.

"We've been together almost two weeks now I think you should spend the night at my house," Vince tells me when he picks me up from school the following Friday.

"I'll tell Mom I'm sleeping at Alli's," I smile as he starts driving. Vince stops at my place to so I can pack a bag and we go to his place. "Where's Tiny?" I inquire when we get back to his empty apartment.

"He and Zig are spending the night at uh…I forget his name, some gay kid's house."

"Tristan's?"

"Yeah that's the one. I'll order us some dinner you find something to watch on TV."

He orders pizza and we watch TV, he pays for it when it comes and then we eat. At about ten he turns off the TV and takes me into his bedroom. He kisses me passionately and begins undressing me.

"If I'm going to be naked you have to be naked," I tell him.

"Anything you want Spicy," he grins and strips down.

"Condom," I insist when his hand goes between my legs. He gets up grabbing a condom from his nightstand.

"Can we have sex now or do you want me to shower first?" Vince asks in a joking tone as he crawls back on the bed with the condom in his hand.

I giggle and put my arms around his neck taking his lips for a sultry kiss.

 **(VINCE)**

"Is Clare coming back over tonight?" Tiny asks when he gets home from school on Monday.

"Nah she has to sleep at home tonight she was here all weekend," I reply.

"Yeah I know and you two are not quiet if you keep dating her I'm going to need to soundproof my room."

"What you don't like to hear me having sex with my girlfriend?"

"No," Tiny shakes his head looking in the fridge just as I get a text. "We have no food," he says.

"Yeah I know come on I'll drop you at Zig or Grace's place I gotta go do something."

"Gotta go do what? Vince what are you going to do you told Clare you were getting out."

"Relax little brother I just have an errand, I'll pick up some groceries later," I tell him.

We go down to my car and I drop him at Grace's place before I go to the abandoned factory where I'm meeting someone. I wait in the dark for the guy who owes me a lot of money.

"Bell you here? I need more product," he calls.

"Where's my money?" I question stepping from the shadows.

"Here," he says handing me a wad of cash. I take it and count it up real quick.

"Where the hell is the rest?"

"That's all of it."

"No it ain't you short changin' me boy? There should be another $200 here you better not be stealing from me."

"No no I didn't sell all of it."

"You're lying."

"Where's the drugs Bell I need more drugs."

"You've been taking the product you fucking moron you don't sample the product. You have two days to get me my money and you're not selling anymore," I tell him and start to walk out. I hear him running and turn around just as he punches me in the face. I stumble back and he gets out a knife, I duck down and kick him but the knife still gets my arm. He comes at me again with the knife and I grab the gun I had in my pants firing right into his head. He falls back dead, I grab the knife, put it with my gun as I get up and run to my car, I drive to Clare's house and sneak in the way I always do. I open Clare's door and she jumps because I startled her.

"Vince what happened?" She shrieks when she sees me.

"It was the leader of another gang, he heard I trying to get out he tried to kill me so he could take over. I knocked him and got away but he cut my arm pretty good," I tell her looking as pitiful and sorry as I can while I show her my bleeding arm.

"I need to take you to the hospital," she says leaping up from her bed and coming over to look at my arm.

"No they'll know it was gang related and call the cops and the other gang will just come back for retribution. It could put Tiny in danger, and you," I tell her putting my fingers under her chin so she'll look at me, "I don't want you to get hurt."

"It needs stitches Vince. Let me wrap it and take you to the hospital we'll tell them you were with me and it was a kitchen accident."

"Really you'd do that?"

"I don't want anyone else to get hurt and you need stitches. Is Tiny somewhere safe?"

"Yeah he's at Grace's place he can spend the night there."

"You should stay here tonight my parents are at a dinner with clients so they'll be home late just stay in my room and stay quiet. I'm going to get some gauze stay here."

She walks across the hall to the washroom and I go over to her bed. I take the knife and the gun from the back of my pants and stuff them under Clare's mattress. I sit on the bed just as Clare comes back in with first-aid supplies.

"You know you're incredible. No other girl would do this for me. I don't know any other girl like you," I say trying to kiss her but she pushes me away.

"Flatter and kiss me later take off your jacket so I can see your arm," she instructs.

She helps me take of my jacket and then wraps my arm in gauze then we leave for the hospital. She tells them we were cooking at her place and in the close quarters she accidently caught me with a knife. They buy it and give me stitches and no one calls the cops. No asked any questions and when they find the body they'll never be able to link it to me because the murder weapon is under Clare's mattress.

 **The update on Monday, December 21** **st** **will not only be the last for One Shot month but may very well be the last for this story as well. The update will pick up with Clare's pov a couple days later.**


	4. Hellbent and Dignified

**I really want to thank everyone for their understanding and sympathies during this time. So many of you reached out to offer support and sympathy it was truly appreciated.**

 **I hope you enjoy this last chapter not only for this story but for short story month. I will return January 4** **th** **but will be doing some plotting and possibly some Christmas shots. I hope you all have wonderful holidays.**

 **Ch. 4 Hellbent and Dignified**

 **(CLARE)**

"Clare can you stay for a minute I need to talk to you," Drew requests when we end the student council meeting Wednesday afternoon.

"If you don't like my plan for…" I begin but he cuts me off.

"It's not that, your plan was great. It's Vince y…"

"Ugh not this again," I huff with annoyance cutting Drew off this time.

"I know you think he's changed Clare but people don't change," he asserts.

"You did," I comment. I stop packing my stuff to look at him. "If you hadn't changed I never would have fallen in love with you last semester. When you first came to this school I couldn't stand you because all you did was play sports and chase girls. I didn't even know you were Adam's brother until everyone found out he was FTM and you became protective of him. But I have watched you grow and change Drew and working so closely with you this last semester I saw just how much you had changed and I fell in love with you."

"You fell in love with me?" Drew questions with disbelief and a hope mixed in his tone.

"Yeah I did but what does it matter now you think you were nothing but a rebound and I'm with Vince now," I respond with a biting tone. There's enough venom in my tone for Drew to flinch back. The words and my tone are wounding, more than I intended them to be but I don't apologize. Anger over his meddling and the building annoyance with him is pushing away my kindness and decency. I grab my stuff and quickly leave the student council office. I only take a few angry steps into the hallway before I slow down and bite my lip. I almost go back to apologize but pride and self-determination keeps my feet moving out to my car.

By the time I turn out of the DeGrassi parking lot I've already worked out a proper and humble apology for Drew. I'll catch him tomorrow morning when he gets to school. When I get home I grab a snack from the kitchen and go up to my room to start on my homework. After a late night with Vince last night I overslept and didn't make my bed this morning. I hate having an unmade bed so I set my stuff down and start making my bed. While I'm tucking the sheet under one side I feel something that doesn't belong, something rough and metal. I lift the mattress to see what it is but a gun and a knife that's covered in blood are the last things I expected.

At first the sight is so shockingly unbelievable I think I'm hallucinating, why would there be a gun and a bloody knife under my mattress? When I am certain that I truly am seeing these weapons under my bed the shock is nearly paralyzing and then fear takes over. I gasp falling back and letting go of my mattress which sends of gust of air in my face as it hits the box spring. My heart is pounding and my breathing quick and frantic. My mind races for an explanation as to why there's a gun and knife under my mattress, how could they have gotten there and when? Then the light bulb goes off it was Vince! It had to be Vince but why would he hide weapons under my mattress? At least one of which has been used and then I realize that's why he hid them there. Fear turns to ire, I grab an old cotton scarf grabbing the gun and the knife with the scarf then putting them in my purse. And then I get my phone and call Vince, the little voice in the back of my head says to just go to the cops. That little voice is drowned out by fury and my selfish need for an explanation, and hope that Vince has a good explanation and wasn't hiding murder weapons under my bed.

"Hi Spicy what's up?"

"Where are you?" I inquire doing my best to keep the anger out of my voice.

"At a little hang out we have."

"Give me the address I want to come see you, it's been a long day," I tell him.

Vince tells me how to find them and I leave my house getting back in my car. I find the "hangout" Vince spoke of, it seems to be an old storage room for the now condemned restaurant it's attached to. I knock on the door and a Hispanic boy opens it and grins at me like I just delivered myself to be his sex toy.

"Move," I say pushing him aside to get to Vince. The room has been turned into a man-cave of sorts. There's a bar, a pool table, a large screen TV some beanbag chairs, bar stools and a small sofa. "Vince we need to talk," I demand with a hand on my hip.

"Ooooh," his friends tease and a couple make the sound of a whip being cracked. Vince looks angry about being teased and shoots me a look. His face calms after a moment and he gets up and comes over pulling me to him and holding me tight before giving me a forceful kiss.

"What is it Spicy?"

"Alone," I stipulate.

"Sure thing Spicy let's step outside, we'll be right back," he tells his friends putting his arm around me, "unless Spicy here wants to go back to my place for some sexier alone time," Vince adds as we walk out and his friends laugh. "What is so important?"

"What the hell are these?" I demand taking the scarf out of my purse and pulling the scarf back a little so he can see the weapons. "Why were they hidden under my mattress? Did you hurt someone with these? Kill someone with them?"

"It was just a little problem I had to deal with," Vince shrugs.

"When you came to my house the other day and said you were hurt because you were trying to get out was that the truth?"

"I just told you I had a problem to deal with," Vince respond.

"You lied to me," I growl putting the weapons back in my purse, "Drew was right. Everyone else was right." I take a few steps starting to walk away and Vince grabs my arm squeezing hard.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I warned you what would happen if I found out you were lying to me," I reply pulling my arm from his grasp.

"You are not going to the cops," Vince snarls grabbing me by the throat and slamming me against the wall. I hit with a thud and it knocks the wind out of me, his hand isn't pressed to my throat but I'm still gasping for air after hitting the wall. "Now I really like you Clare so I'm giving you choice. You can pretend that this never happened, give me the weapons and go back to being my spicy sexy girlfriend. Or you can try to go to the cops and see what happens," Vince tells me in a threatening tone.

I have to think fast. I'm sure as hell not going to go back to the way things were and be his girlfriend, pretending like nothing had happened. But if I try to leave there's no telling what he'll do to me. I need a way to survive this and still get to the cops. What he said earlier about going back to his place gives me an idea. I've never been very good with the whole seduction, flirting thing but I know that if a guy is thinking with his dick he's not thinking with his brain.

I bite my lip and put my finger at his clavicle caressing the bone lightly, "I wasn't going to go to the cops. I know what I said and I was angry at finding the weapons but honestly the whole gangster thing is kind of hot. Is it wrong that I'm picturing you in a pinstripe suit and a fedora? I know it's a different gangster but it's still hot. Maybe we could go back to your place?"

"You really think it's hot?" Vince questions taking his hand from my chest and putting his hands on my hips.

"Totally, don't you know girls love outlaws? I really am hot and dying to get you back to your place. I bet you could a great Al Capone accent," I say crawling my fingers up his chest and biting my lip again.

"Mmm you would look pretty hot in a flapper dress I'll have to pick one up later. Right now let's go back to my place," Vince says picking me up and tossing me over his shoulder. He takes me to his car and sets me in before getting in the driver's seat. We're not far from his apartment so we get there in just a few moments. Tiny isn't there and I was kind of hoping he would be. "I'm going to rip all of your clothes off the second we're in my room," Vince grins as he starts pulling me back to his room.

"Hang on I have to call my mom she's expecting me home. I'll tell her that I'm having dinner with my dad and staying the night, she hates my dad she won't ask any questions," I tell Vince. He watches me and stays with me so I can't just call the cops but he doesn't know who's on my speed dial so I call the one person I'm sure I can call for help."

"Clare?" Drew questions when he answers.

"Hi Mom."

 **(DREW)**

"It's Clare," I comment looking at my ringing phone.

"So answer it moron," Dallas remarks and I click accept.

"Clare?"

"Hi Mom," she says.

"She called me mom," I whisper to my brother and Dallas.

"She's in trouble," Adam tells me.

"Are you okay?" I ask her.

"I'm having dinner and spending the night at Dad's," Clare replies.

"She wouldn't be worried about being at her dad's," Adam comments.

"Are you with Vince?"

"Yeah that's right and staying the night."

"Has he hurt you?"

"Yeah I know Mom," Clare answers.

"I'll be there in ten minutes and we'll call the cops," I assure her.

"Okay bye Mom," Clare replies and hangs up.

"I'm headed over there Adam call the cops and give them Vince's address," I tell him and give him Vince's address.

"I'll go with you, you might need backpack," Dallas tells me getting up.

We run out to my car and I drive as fast as I can to Vince's place if a cop tries to pull us over he can follow me up to Vince's apartment. I park at the apartment building and Dallas follows me as I run over to the building. I start calling random apartments to get us in before someone comes out and we run through the door. I get up to Vince's place and bang on the door.

"Delivery," Dallas calls through the door since Vince doesn't know his voice. It works though Vince opens the door, when he sees me he tries to close the door but Dallas and I force it open.

"You asshole where is she?" I growl punching Vince in the face.

"CLARE," Dallas calls into the apartment.

Less than a second later she comes running out of a bedroom, she has no top or bra on and I can only imagine what he was doing to her. Clare runs straight to me and into my arms. I hold her tight and Vince gets up reaching for her but Dallas kicks Vince in the stomach and he goes down again. I take off my sweatshirt and put it on Clare. To keep Vince from getting up again Dallas turns him and sits on Vince's back twisting his arm behind him like a wrestling hold. Vince starts yelling to let him up as a couple of armed cops run in.

"That's Vincent Bell a known gang leader on parole. He was holding her captive and I think he tried to rape her," I tell the cops pointing to Vince.

"She wanted it," Vince argues from the floor.

"I think he killed someone too," Clare says with a shaky voice, she gets out of my arms and goes to the bedroom coming back with her purse. She reaches in pulling out a scarf, unwraps it and reveals a gun and a bloody knife. "He hid these under my mattress," she tells the cops.

"You'll need to go to the hospital miss and come down to the station for a statement," the officer tells her while the other one arrests Vince.

"We'll take her to the hospital and then be down to give a statement," I reply taking Clare out of the apartment after giving the officers our names.

We take Clare to my car and Dallas drives while I call Adam. I tell Adam what happened and that we're taking Clare to the hospital and that he should get Dad to meet us there. Adam says he's coming too and I ask him to stop at Clare's house to get her some clothes, and maybe tell her parents what's going on.

Mom, Dad and Adam all meet us at the hospital and we tell them what happened and what's been going on. Clare is examined and then a nurse gets pictures of her bruises. Clare's mom is freaking out and my mom has to take her home because she's upsetting Clare. Mom returns after taking Helen home and we all go with Clare to the police station when she gives her statement but only Adam and I are in the room with her. It takes her over an hour to tell them everything from the night she of the hoe down to the events of tonight. When she's done we can finally go home and Clare is coming back to our house because she doesn't want to be at home tonight.

"You kids should get to sleep," Mom says before she and dad go up to their room.

"I don't think I can sleep," Clare comments. "I'm sorry Drew you were right, I should have listened to you Drew, to everyone. I thought he'd changed, I thought I could change him," Clare says sinking down on the sofa.

"You called us when you knew you were in trouble that was smart. I know you've been through a lot tonight so I'll save the "I told you so" for tomorrow," I comment in a snarky tone and Adam smacks the back of my head. "I'm sorry Clare, I'm not happy that I was right or that you had to get hurt to know that," I tell her before looking back at Dallas and Adam. "Can you guys give us a minute?"

"Yeah I feel like a snack, let's get something to eat Dallas," Adam says and they go upstairs.

"Earlier today, I guess technically yesterday," I comment looking at my phone and noting the time, "you said you fell in love with me last semester. Do you still feel that way?"

She bites her lip and looks away from me, "I don't know Drew. Honestly right now I have no idea how I feel about anything and even if I did I wouldn't trust my feelings. I thought sleeping with you was a good idea and a good way to show you how I feel and I got burned."

"I know I'm sorry for that, it was my fault for listening to Dallas, for not staying with you when you were talking to Eli, for not even trying to talk to you. I am sorry for all of it but I loved making love to you, up until the moment Eli showed up it was beautiful and I screwed it up."

"I also really like Vince, after the first few hours which were all about making you angry I enjoyed being with him. I felt good when I was with him Drew, I liked him, I thought he cared about me, I thought he was different and I got burned again. I don't know how I feel about anything right now and I wouldn't trust my feelings even if I did."

"Yeah I'm sure you need time after everything, it's fine. Come on you'll sleep in my room," I tell her standing up and pulling her up by the hand.

"Drew," Clare says softly keeping me from walking, "I don't know how I feel about anything right now but I would never have called you tonight if I wasn't sure that you'd come for me. I called you and specifically you tonight because I knew that you would save me. I may not know how I feel about anything right now but I knew I could count on you and I know I wanted to come here because I feel safe with you and I know that means something."

She kisses my cheek tenderly and let's go of my hand. She walks to the steps and look at me briefly before walking upstairs. I put my fingers on my cheek where she kissed me and I smile.

"Yeah it means you're still in love with me."

 **Well that's it for this story replacing it on Thursday, January 28** **th** **will be Imitation of Good Faith.**


End file.
